


Sensei and I

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Day's Care, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tetsurou membuka catatannya. Pena yang tersemat di antara jemarinya mulai mencatut kata demi kata, pada halaman baru pada lembar kosong sebuah buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Tetsurou tersenyum sembari mengenang hari yang telah ia lalui.





	Sensei and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis untuk memuaskan hati setelah penat bekerja. Pengalaman nyata setelah bercengkerama dengan anak-anak.^^
> 
> Happy reading~♥

 

Tetsurou membuka catatannya. Pena yang tersemat di antara jemarinya mulai mencatut kata demi kata, pada halaman baru pada lembar kosong sebuah buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Tetsurou tersenyum sembari mengenang hari yang telah ia lalui.

"Namanya Ukai Kei. Anak bungsu pasangan Ukai Keishin—seniorku di klub voli universitas dulu—dan Ukai (Takeda) Ittetsu. Usianya 2 tahun 6 bulan. Rambutnya pendek, mengikal dan pirang. Matanya bulat besar dengan iris cokelat keemasan. Pipinya gembil. Tubuhnya sedang, tidak kurus, tidak juga terlalu gemuk. Sifatnya cenderung agak pendiam tapi penuh rasa ingin tahu dan suka sekali dengan dinosaurus. Tapi ternyata ia tak diam-diam amat, dia suka berceloteh mengenai apa pun dengan bahasa bayinya. Dia begitu lucu. Dia salah satu dari anak manis yang kuasuh di tempatku bekerja. Ini adalah cerita ketika aku bertemu kali pertama dengannya."

ooOoOoOoo

"Apa kau yakin Kei tidak akan apa-apa nantinya?"

"Aku percaya putra kita akan baik-baik saja, Ittetsu-san."

"Tapi Kei—"

"Karasuno's Daycare yang terbaik di kota ini, Ittetsu-san. Kei akan baik-baik saja."

"Papa, Tou-san.... Kei sudah siap tuh. Ayo berangkat nanti Aki nggak kebagian bangku, Pa, Tou-san!" seru si sulung sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Keishin mengangkat tangannya, Akiteru melompat untuk memberi tos pada sang ayah.

"Papa...."

Ittetsu mengulurkan tangan, si kecil segera menyambut pelukan papa tersayang. Sepatu hitam dengan corak marmer cokelat telah terpasang rapi pada kakinya. Akiteru tersenyum bangga telah berhasil memakaikan sang adik sepatu.

"Kei mau ke mana pakai sepatu lucu?" tanya sang ayah menggoda.

Ukai Kei, anak bungsu pasangan Ukai tertawa riang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang papa. "Ikut –kolah ama Niihan!" ujarnya patah-patah.

Keishin tertawa mendengar keantusiasan sang putra bungsu. Matanya melirik pasangan hidupnya yang masih menampilkan raut khawatir. Sejenak dilabuhkannya ciuman di pipi Ittetsu.

"Lihat, dia bahkan sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bersekolah. Dia akan baik-baik saja, Ittetsu-san. Lagipula akan ada banyak anak lainnya di sana. Kei tidak akan sendirian. Pengelolanya kan juniorku, mereka sudah berpengalaman menjaga anak-anak kecil. Kei akan baik-baik saja."

Ittetsu mengangguk pelan. Meski dirinya masih khawatir, tapi ia ingin juga memercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu.

"Baiklah, Keishin-san. Kei, Akiteru... ayo kita berangkat!"

Keduanya menjawab serempak. "Ayo!"

Akiteru membawa tasnya dan mengikuti Keishin masuk ke dalam mobil. Ittetsu mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggendong Kei. Di tangannya terdapat perlengkapan kedua buah hatinya, terutama milik Kei.

Akiteru memasang sabuk pengaman. Ittetsu membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan Kei di samping sang kakak.

"Kei, pasang sabuk pengamannya dulu ya?"

"Ya!" jawabnya lantang.

Akiteru membantu Ittetsu mengencangkan sabuk pengaman khusus toddler milik Kei. Ittetsu merapikan barang-barang bawaan keduanya.

"Akiteru-kun, bekalmu sudah dibawa?"

"Sudah, Pa!"

"Oh, selimut Kei!" Lalu bergegas kembali ke dalam rumah dengan tergesa.

Keishin menggelengkan kepala. Ittetsu selalu saja panik jika itu berkenaan dengan masalah kedua putra mereka, apalagi si bungsu, Kei. Ibu mereka, neneknya anak-anak, sedang rindu kampung halaman, maka dari itu Ittetsu sedikit bingung karena tidak ada yang mengasuh si kecil saat mereka pergi bekerja. Mau dibawa ke tempat kerja, tapi kasihan dengan Kei yang masih batita.

Bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi begini dan begitu? Bagaimana kalau Kei tidak nyaman? Bagaimana kalau Kei capek dan ingin beristirahat? Bagaimana kalau sebentar-sebentar Kei terpaksa 'sedikit diabaikan' karena tugasnya sebagai seorang guru di sekolah? Uuuuhh, Ittetsu pusing.

Hingga beberapa hari sebelum liburan berakhir, Keishin mendapatkan telepon dari adik tingkatnya dari klub tim voli universitas, Sawamura Daichi. Awalnya hanya membahas mengenai reuni yang mereka adakan dua bulan lagi. Hingga entah apa yang membuat mereka mengobrol banyak dan menyinggung mengenai _daycare_ dan juga Kei. Daichi menyarankan Keishin untuk datang ke tempat kerjanya, sebuah fasilitas belajar dan bermain untuk anak-anak usia balita di pusat kota, tak jauh dari tempat Keishin dan Ittetsu bekerja, Karasuno's Daycare.

Tanpa banyak babibu, keesokan harinya Keishin meluangkan waktu mengajak Ittetsu untuk melihat-lihat Karasuno's Daycare bersama kedua putra mereka. Kei terlihat senang di sana. Maka keduanya pun mengisi dan menandatangani formulir pendaftaran dan akan menitipkan Kei di sana selama mereka berdua bekerja.

Ittetsu segera membenahi kembali tas keperluan Kei dan kini mereka siap berangkat. Keishin men-starter mobil,mengemudikannya perlahan ke luar halaman rumah dan menuju jalan raya.

ooOoOoOoo

"Yo, Daichi! _Ohayou!_ " sapa pria muda berambut jabrik itu ketika memasuki ruangan kantor guru.

" _Ohayou_ , Kuroo," balas Daichi yang tengah sibuk menyortir beberapa berkas di mejanya.

Kuroo Tetsurou, salah satu staff di Karasuno's Daycare itu mendekati Sawamura Daichi yang merupakan rekan sekaligus kepala pengelola fasilitas taman penitipan anak tersebut. Ia mengintip dari balik punggung Daichi dan berkomentar. "Tahun ajaran baru kali ini sepertinya akan ramai sekali ya?"

Daichi mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya dengan cekatan membagi berkas dokumen di hadapannya menjadi empat kelompok. "Kelas Himawari bertambah lho, Kuroo! Begitu pula kelas Tsubaki dan kelas Sakura."

"Waduh, aku jadi nggak sabar ingin melihat mereka!" ujar Tetsurou sembari mengangkat salah satu dokumen dari kelompok Sakura.

Belum sempat berkomentar, sebuah sapaan paling antusias pun menggema. "Yo, _minna-san! Ohayou_ , hey hey hey!!!"

Daichi menoleh sejenak. " _Ohayou_ , Bokuto."

" _Ohayou_ , Sawamura-sensei, Kuroo-sensei."

"Ah, _ohayou_ Akaashi."

"Yo, Akaashi!"

Bokuto Koutarou dan Akaashi Keiji, juga merupakan staff di Karasuno's Daycare tiba di kantor. Selanjutnya beberapa staff lainnya pun mulai bergantian hadir dan mereka segera disibukan dengan kegiatan awal sebagai persiapan untuk membuka Karasuno's Daycare.

Ada empat ruangan yang disebut 'kelas' dan dinamai dengan nama bunga. Kelas Sumire merupakan kelas pengasuhan bayi usia 6-12 bulan. Kelas Tsubaki merupakan kelas pengasuhan anak usia 1-2 tahun. Kelas Sakura merupakan kelas pengasuhan anak usia 2-4 tahun. Dan Kelas Himawari merupakan kelas pengasuhan anak usia 4-6 tahun.

Kelas-kelas tersebut dikelola bersama oleh para staff yang diketuai oleh Daichi sebagai kepala pengelola dan dibantu dengan wali yang bertanggung jawab di setiap kelas. Wali di Kelas Sumire adalah Kiyoko Shimizu dan Sugawara Koushi. Kelas Tsubaki, ada Azumane Asahi dan Semi Eita. Kelas Sakura dipegang Kuroo Tetsurou dan Yaku Morisuke. Sementara Kelas Himawari dipegang oleh Bokuto Koutarou dan Akaashi Keiji. Mereka juga masih dibantu dengan beberapa staff lainnya.

Persiapan pagi berlangsung sekitar 15-30 menit. Berupa pengecekan ruangan, persiapan _toiletting_ untuk anak-anak, persiapan sarana bermain dan pembelajaran dan berbagai hal lainnya. Karasuno's Daycare sendiri juga merangkap sebagai tempat pendidikan anak usia dini berupa _Play Group_ dan TK. Letaknya pun masih berada satu kompleks dengan SD Karasuno yang gedungnya bertempat persis di sampingnya. Sebagian besar anak-anak yang dititipkan juga merupakan siswa dari ketiga jenjang pendidikan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian anak-anak pun tiba diantarkan oleh orangtua mereka. Seluruh guru dan staff bersiap sedia di depan halaman untuk menyambut mereka. Sebagian anak segera menuju taman bermain, sebagian lagi masih 'lengket' dengan orangtua mereka dan perlu dibujuk oleh para _sensei_.

Hingga tiba waktu untuk masuk dan mereka harus berpisah sementara dengan para orangtua mereka masing-masing. Setiap anak masuk ke dalam kelompok berdasarkan usia mereka dan masuk ke kelas. Mereka saling berkenalan satu dengan yang lain dipandu oleh _sensei_ di ruangan.

Daichi kembali ke kantor setelah semua anak masuk ke kelas. Yukie Shirofuku dan Kaori Suzumeda yang merupakan staff administrasi sedang disibukkan dengan memilah-milah dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja dilengkapi oleh orangtua. Dari jendela kantor, terlihat _sensei_ dan staff kelas Sumire sedang membawa anak-anak berjemur. Daichi tersenyum.

"Kaori-chan yakin tidak ada yang terlewat?"

"Yakin, _Senpai_. Saya sudah mengecek berulang-ulang."

Daichi mendekati keduanya. "Ada apa?"

Yukie menoleh pada Daichi. "Kami sedang mencocokan jumlah anak-anak yang hadir saat ini dengan data anak yang kami terima tapi terdapat selisih jumlah anak. Tapi antara janggal dan tidak, sebab setelah kami _crosscheck_ sepertinya tidak ada anak yang tidak masuk," jelas Yukie.

"Dan tidak ada orangtua yang menelepon untuk memberitahu kalau anaknya sakit atau apa," tambah Kaori menimpali.

Ketiganya pun memasang pose berpikir. Saat itu Tetsurou masuk ke dalam kantor dan hendak mengambil peralatan prakarya yang disiapkannya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian menjadi kusut begitu?"

Kaori memutar bola matanya. "Kuroo- _sensei_ sendiri sedang apa?"

"Oh, aku—"

" _Ano, Su-Sumimasen...._ "

Perhatian keempatnya beralih ke pintu. Tampak seorang pria muda berambut hitam mengikal dan berkacamata tampak berdiri gugup di depan pintu kantor. Sementara di sebelahnya seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar dua tahunan tampak memegangi erat tangan sang pria.

Anak laki-laki itu amat lucu. Pipinya gembil, rambut ikalnya dipotong pendek rapi dan berwarna pirang. Warna asli sepertinya. Ia mengenakan tas ransel berbentuk chibi karasu yang mirip dengan persona dirinya. Mata cokelat keemasannya berbinar. Keempat orang dewasa di hadapannya dibuat terpana.

'Aaawww, _so cute_!' batin keempatnya saat anak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Daichi tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Ah! Silakan masuk, Pak! Halo adik manis, siapa namanya?" ujarnya sambil menyejajarkan diri dengan anak manis itu.

Si pria tersenyum dan menjawabkan. "Kei, _Sensei_. Ukai Kei. Ayo, dijawab sayang...."

Tapi Kei malah memeluk erat kaki sang papa. Matanya mengerjap lucu ketika Daichi mengulurkan tangan hendak mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Oh! Namanya bagus ya? Kenalan sama _Sensei_ , nama _Sensei_ , Daichi. Kei boleh panggil, Daichi- _sensei_."

Kei melirik papanya seolah meminta tolong. Sang papa tersenyum padanya lalu mengacak sayang rambutnya.

"Dijawab, Kei-kun."

Kei kembali mengeratkan genggamannya di celana sang papa.

"Ah dia masih malu rupanya," kelakar Daichi sambil terkekeh ringan. "Ukai Ittetsu-san, bukan? Silakan duduk."

Ittetsu membungkukkan badan. "Maafkan kami terlambat. Kami harus mengantarkan Akiteru terlebih dahulu tadi."

"Tidak masalah, Ukai-san. Kami sangat memaklumi hal itu."

Sementara papanya bercakap-cakap dengan Daichi, atensi Kei mulai teralihkan dengan dekorasi kantor yang lucu. Lucu karena suasana kantor dibuat tak ubahnya seperti di kelas-kelas. Ada hiasan-hiasan tumbuhan dan hewan yang menggemaskan yang menempel di dinding dan menggantung di langit-langit kantor. Kei tanpa sadar terkagum-kagum.

"Halo, Kei. Apa kabar?" sapa Tetsurou mendekati.

Kei mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu menunduk. Kemudian menoleh pada papanya. Papanya tersenyum.

"Itu _Sensei_ lho Kei... coba Kei kenalan sama Senseinya."

Kei melirik Tetsurou yang tersenyum kepadanya, lalu kembali menoleh kepada sang papa. Dan kembali menatap Tetsurou yang mengulurkan tangannya. Kei mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan menjabat tangan Tetsurou.

"Kei...." ujarnya lirih.

"Halo, Kei. Nama _Sensei_ , Kuroo Tetsurou, panggil Kuroo- _sensei_ ya? Salam kenal."

Kei menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali mengagumi hiasan kertas berbentuk burung bangau yang menempel di dinding.

"Itu apa?" tanyanya dengan suara khasnya. Yukie dan Kaori menjerit tertahan di belakang sana, komentar betapa lucu dan imutnya Kei segera menjadi topik hangat.

Tetsurou tersenyum. "Itu burung bangau."

" _Wuyung_?"

Tetsurou mengerjap. "Eh? I-Iya ... uhuk ... itu burung bangau, Kei."

"Kei masih belum lancar berbicara, ia masih sering menggunakan bahasa bayinya yang terkadang kami pun tak begitu mengerti maksudnya."

"Tidak masalah, Ukai-san. Kuroo- _sensei_ sangat memahami mereka kok. Anda tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Kei. Ia akan baik-baik saja bersama kami."

Kei tampaknya sudah asyik sendiri. Mulai berjalan-jalan di sekitar kantor, melihat-lihat apa yang Yukie dan Kaori kerjakan-berakhir menjadi sasaran peluk cium dari kedua staff perempuan itu. Kei tak keberatan, malah sibuk berceloteh lucu dan bertanya ini itu pada keduanya.  
"Kei mudah akrab dengan orang lain sepertinya. Itu akan memudahkan dirinya beradaptasi di sini, Ukai-san."

"Iya... Kei memang malu-malu tapi jika sudah kenal biasanya dia tidak akan malu lagi."

"Papa!" serunya ketika kembali kepada papanya.

"Kei di sini sama _Sensei_ ya?" bujuk Daichi lagi.

Kei melirik papanya seolah meminta tolong untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ittetsu terkekeh dan mengelus-elus kepala Kei.

"Kei belajar dan bermain sama _Sensei_ ya?"

"Sini Kei, coba lihat _Sensei_ punya apa ini?" ujar Tetsurou sambil mengangkat spidol besar berwarna merah.

Mata besar Kei mengerjapkan binar ingin tahu dan ketertarikan pada apa yang dipegang oleh Tetsurou. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Tetsurou.

"Mau menggambar bersama _Sensei_?" tanya Tetsurou sambil menggoyangkan spidol di tangannya.

Kei mengangguk. "Mau...."

"Kemari, Kei. Kita menggambar di sini."

Kei pun mendekati Tetsurou dan duduk di pangkuan Tetsurou. Di hadapannya ada selembar kertas putih. Tetsurou membuka tutup spidol dan menyerahkannya pada Kei. Kei menyambutnya dan memegang spidol itu lalu mulai mencorat-coret sesukanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau saya tinggal?"

"Tentu Ukai-san. Kei aman bersama kami."

"Saya belum pernah meninggalkannya sendirian kecuali saat Kei bersama neneknya. Sayangnya sekarang ibu sedang kangen kampung halaman. Jadi tidak ada yang menjaga Kei di rumah. Takutnya dia rewel dan menangis."

Tetsurou melempar senyum. "Tidak, Ukai-san. Dia tidak akan menangis. Kei anak yang mudah beradaptasi, mungkin memang butuh penyesuaian tapi ia bisa mandiri. Jadi tidak masalah."

"Um, baiklah. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Kei...," Kei menoleh, "Papa berangkat kerja dulu ya?"

" _NO_!"

Semuanya terkejut dengan jawaban Kei yang lantang. Lalu mereka tertawa karena Kei memanyunkan bibirnya dengan lucu dan menggemaskan. Kepalanya bergeleng-geleng dan telunjuknya mengacung, entah mengapa.

"Ya ampuuuun, dia lucu sekali!" komentar Yukie dan Kaori.

Ittetsu tertawa ringan menanggapi jawaban Kei. Ia berjalan mendekati Kei dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. "Nanti papa jemput Kei lagi begitu selesai sekolah. Ya?"

" _NO_!" jawabnya lagi. Kegiatan menggambar pun terhenti.

"Kei menggambar bersama Sensei dan teman-teman dulu ya? Biarin papa berangkat kerja ya?" Tetsurou ikut membujuk. "Nih, nanti kita gambar pesawat. Gambar kapal. Kei pernah lihat kapal?"

"Apal?"

Tetsurou mengangguk. "Iya, kapal yang besaaaaar sekali. Pernah lihat belum?"

Kei menggeleng tapi menjawab. " _Un_."

Tetsurou terkekeh. "Waduh, yang benar yang mana ini?"

Atensi Kei kembali pada lembar kertas yang tengah dicoretnya, kembali asyik menggambar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ukai-san. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi nanti takutnya pas saya berangkat dia malah histeris."

Tetsurou tersenyum. "Tenang Ukai-san. Kei anak yang manis. Jadi saya rasa dia tidak akan menangis histeris. Biasanya yang lain juga seperti itu. Tidak masalah sama sekali buat kami. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kalaupun ia menangis, kami akan menemukan cara untuk membuat Kei betah di sini selama Anda tinggalkan."

Bimbang tampak jelas di raut wajah Ittetsu. Tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Juga sebersit kepercayaan ingin ia pupuk pada dirinya terhadap putra bungsunga itu. Ia memandangi Kei lekat-lekat. Lalu beranjak mendekati Kei. Kei menoleh pada papanya.

"Kei gambar apa sama _Sensei_?"

"Bilang Kei, 'Kei gambar pesawat'," bisik Tetsurou untuk membantu Kei menjawab.

"Kei gambal sawat, Pa."

"Bagusnya. Kei di sini dulu ya? Gambar yang banyak sama Sensei. Papa kerja dulu ya, Kei? Nanti waktu pulang kerja, Kei ... Papa jemput lagi."

Kei tak menjawab. Wajah antusiasnya berubah datar. Ittetsu cemas.

"Kei ... papa berangkat ya? Cium dulu."

Kei melepas spidolnya lalu meraih tangan Ittetsu yang terulur, memeluknya erat. Ittetsu mencium kedua pipi dan kening Kei. Kei membalas cium pipi papanya. Ia juga menciumi lengan papa yang tengah didekapnya.

"Nanti Papa jemput Kei ya?"

Kei diam. Berat hati, Ittetsu melepaskan pegangan tangan Kei dan keluar dari kantor begitu menyerahkan satu tas yang berisi perlengkapan Kei pada Tetsurou. Kei hanya memandangi kepergian sang papa. Ia tidak menangis.

Kei pun kembali sibuk mencorat-coret kertasnya.

"Kei ... kita main ke sana yuk. Kei mau?" tawar Tetsurou. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah luar.

Kei menggeleng kembali asyik menggambar. Tak lama kemudian suara riuh rendah terdengar mengalihkan fokus Kei. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sumber keributan. Anak-anak kelas Sakura dan Himawari sepertinya sudah keluar untuk bermain.

"Kei mau lihat keluar?"

Kei terlihat sedang memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Matanya melirik ke atas. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Kei lalu mengangguk.

"Mau."

"Yuk kita keluar!" ajak Tetsurou lagi. Tangannya terulur pada Kei.

Kei melepaskan spidolnya lalu turun dari kursi. Ia meraih tangan Tetsurou dan mengikuti sang sensei.

"Daichi, titip tasnya Kei dulu ya?"

Daichi mengangkat jempolnya. Tetsurou mengangguk. Keduanya pun keluar dari kantor untuk ikut bermain bersama teman-teman yang lain.

ooOoOoOoo

Saat anak-anak lain sedang asyik bermain bersama Morisuke dan Tetsurou, Kei duduk diam di bangkunya. Sesekali mata sewarna madu itu mengerjap bosan. Kadang-kadang tersirat rasa bimbang.

Netra sehitam jelaga Tetsurou menangkap ketidaknyamanan pada si kecil Kei. Ia memberi isyarat pada Morisuke dengan lirikan matanya, Morisuke mengangguk.

"Kei kenapa? Mau main bareng?"

Kei bergeleng. Ia tampak gelisah, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Kei menatap pada Tetsurou.

"Ada apa, Kei?"

"Ambal ... Kei mau ambal."

Tetsurou mengerutkan kening. Otak cerdasnya dipaksa berputar keras untuk memahami maksud si kecil Kei. Telunjuk mungil Kei kini sudah mulai menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dinding.

"Itu ambal itu!"

Tetsurou menggaruk kepalanya. "Kei mau apa? Coba tunjukkan ke _Sensei_."

Kei beranjak dari kursi lalu menarik tangan Tetsurou menuju ke papan tulis yang berada di depan. "Ambal itu!"

Satu baut imajiner menciptakan bunyi klik di kepala Tetsurou. OH!!!

"Oh! Kei mau menggambar?"

Kepala Kei mengangguk-angguk kencang. "Mau ambal!" serunya semangat.

Tetsurou terkekeh. Segera diambilnya spidol besar yang biasanya disimpan di tempat peralatan menulis di rak yang berada di samping papan tulis putih tersebut. Mata Kei terlihat berbinar-binar. Tetsurou membuka spidol tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Kei. Kei menyambutnya dan segera asyik mencorat-coret papan tulis di hadapannya.

Morisuke mendekatinya. "Kei suka mencorat-coret ternyata."

"Dan butuh lima menit buatku untuk mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Tampaknya Kei masih belum tertarik dengan mainan."

"Diusianya yang sekarang ini memang sedang senang mencorat-coret. Jadi wajar sih."

Seorang anak lelaki berambut kelabu menarik lengan Morisuke. " _Sensei_! Mau pipis!"

"Ah! Ayo, cepat ke toilet!"

Tetsurou melambai pada keduanya. Matanya beredar ke ruangan, memantau anak-anak yang asyik bermain dengan mainan mereka atau sedang memainkan mainan itu bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain. Seorang anak berlari menghindari kejaran temannya. Tetsurou memberi peringatan agar mereka berhati-hati.

Kei mengerjapkan matanya. Bagian bawah dari papan tulis sudah penuh dengan coretan abstrak. Ia memandangi hasil karyanya dengan tatapan puas. Kei menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk mencolek hasil dari coretan spidol hitam. Garis yang terhapus akibat perlakuannya itu membuat Kei merasa takjub. Lalu mengulangi perbuatannya lagi, menghapus sebagian garis-garis coretan yang ia buat dengan telunjuknya.

Tetsurou kembali memerhatikan Kei. Matanya terbelalak saat Kei menghapus hasil coretannya dengan tangannya. Segera ditariknya sejumlah tisu dari atas meja berikut juga penghapus papan tulis dan mendekati Kei.

Ia berjongkok di samping Kei, memanggilnya lembut.

"Kei...."

Kei menoleh, matanya yang mengerjap lucu ikut menyirat sebuah tanya.

Tetsurou menengadahkan tangannya. " _Sensei_ boleh pinjam sebentar spidolnya?"

Kei menyerahkannya tanpa banyak tanya. Tetsurou segera memasang penutup spidol. Ia mengambil tangan Kei yang belepotan dengan tinta spidol. Sambil tersenyum Tetsurou membersihkan tangan Kei dengan tisu yang dibawanya.

"Kei jangan menghapus dengan tangan ya? Nanti tangannya Kei jadi kotor."

Kei hanya diam memerhatikan Tetsurou yang menghapus jejak tinta spidol yang mengotori tangannya. Setelah selesai Tetsurou mengambil penghapus papan tulis yang dibawa serta. Memperlihatkannya kepada Kei. Kei menatap pada Tetsurou untuk mencari jawaban. Tetsurou melebarkan senyum dan meletakkan penghapus itu di tangannya.

"Ini buat menghapus tinta spidol yang ada di papan tulis, Kei."

"Apus?"

Tetsurou mengangguk. "Betul. Jangan menggunakan tangan ya? Kei harus memakai penghapus untuk menghapus coretan spidol di papan tulis. Oke?"

Kei diam. Tampak sedang mencerna perkataan Tetsurou.

"Begini caranya."

Tetsurou menggerakkan tangan Kei yang memegangi penghapus untuk menghapus coretan yang dibuat Kei sebelumnya. Kei antusias dan mencobanya sendiri. Hasil coretan Kei pun mulai terhapus sebagian. Kei tertawa. Tetsurou terkejut. Tak menyangka jika Kei yang pendiam sudah mulai beradaptasi dan sudah merasa nyaman dengan sekitarnya.

Biasanya anak pendiam seperti Kei akan sedikit sulit menyesuaikan dirinya pada lingkungan baru. Namun Kei berbeda. Dalam waktu singkat, ia bisa merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya. Tawa itu menjadi salah satu buktinya.

"Anak pintar!" puji Tetsurou sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Kei. Kei melebarkan senyumnya.

Waktu terus berlalu. Kei sudah mau ikut bermain dengan teman-teman lain. Ia juga sudah mulai banyak berceloteh. Tetsurou tersenyum bangga. Jam dinding sudah mengarah pada angka sebelas. Anak-anak sedang menikmati bekal makan siang mereka. Setelah selesai jam makan siang, tampak beberapa orangtua telah datang untuk menjemput anak-anak mereka. Kei ikut menemani Tetsurou dan Morisuke melepas teman-temannya pulang. Mereka saling melambai.

Beberapa anak tetap tinggal karena mereka akan dijemput lebih siang ketika orangtua mereka telah istirahat bekerja, atau menunggu jemputan anggota keluarga lainnya. Atau juga sama seperti Kei, ikut dititipkan selama orangtua mereka sedang bekerja dan akan dijemput nanti sore.

"Ayo kita masuk lagi! Ada yang sudah lelah?" tanya Morisuke kepada anak-anak yang tertinggal.

Beberapa anak mengangkat tangan mereka. "Aku, _Sensei_! Aku!"

Morisuke tersenyum. "Ayo sekarang kita istirahat!"

Anak-anak itu bersorak. Semuanya mengikuti Morisuke masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Yaku- _sensei_ , titip Kei ya? Aku yang mengambilkan air minum anak-anak juga sekalian mengambil tas milik Kei."

"Oke!" jawab Morisuke sembari mengangkat jempolnya. Ia menggandeng Kei dan mengajak Kei masuk ke dalam.

Kei mengikuti Morisuke dengan pandangan mata nanar. Begitu Tetsurou menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya, Kei mendadak menjerit. Air matanya pun mulai berlelehan membasahi pipi. Morisuke terkejut dengan reaksi Kei.

"Kei ada apa?"

Kei menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menunjuk ke arah luar. Wajahnya telah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Morisuke mencoba menggendong Kei, tapi Kei meronta dan menangis semakin keras. Anak-anak lain menjadi bingung. Salah satu mulai ikut menangis. Morisuke menurunkan Kei.

"Kei kenapa? Mau bilang sesuatu sama _Sensei_?" tanyanya lembut.

Kei masih menangis sambil menunjuk ke arah luar. Morisuke mencoba saja intuisinya. Mungkin Kei ingin berada di luar, pikirnya.

"Anak-anak tunggu di sini sebentar ya? Kei-kun mau keluar sebentar. Boleh main lagi, tapi jangan keluar kelas ya?"

"Ya!" jawab mereka serempak.

Baru saja Morisuke akan menyentuh handel pintu, pintu tersebut telah terbuka. Tetsurou berada dibaliknya bersama Daichi yang membantu membawakan gelas-gelas kecil untuk anak-anak minum susu. Mengetahui Kei menangis, Tetsurou segera berjongkok untuk menyamakan dirinya dengan Kei. Pelan-pelan ditepuknya kepala bermahkotakan helaian pirang itu. Kei mulai berhenti menangis.

"Maaf membuat Kei menunggu. Sensei mengambil tas punya Kei yang masih berada di kantor. Maaf ya?"

Tersisa isakan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir Kei. Tetsurou menyeka air mata Kei yang masih meleleh melewati pipi gembilnya. Kei memegangi tangan Tetsurou kuat-kuat. Seolah takut ditinggal olehnya. Daichi dan Morisuke saling berpandangan sejenak lalu tergelak.

"Waduh... Kuroo- _sensei_ ternyata sudah punya penggemar," goda keduanya pada Tetsurou yang tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya dong! Kei kan anak asuhan _Sensei_ , ya kan Kei?"

Kei diam tapi kini ia memeluk erat lengan Tetsurou. Semakin membuat Daichi dan Morisuke gemas karena melihat tingkah lucu Kei. Tetsurou jangan ditanya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi gembil yang agak memerah akibat Kei baru berhenti menangis itu. Kei ternyata sudah lengket padanya.

Tetsurou mengajak Kei kembali ke tengah ruangan kelas, menghampiri anak-anak lain yang sudah mulai asyik bermain. Kei duduk di dekat anak perempuan yang hampir ikut menangis karenanya. Anak perempuan itu bermain dengan bonekanya. Kei kembali menoleh pada Tetsurou yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, Kei?"

Kei menggeleng lalu mengambil boneka dino yang ada di dekatnya. Memeluk boneka itu erat-erat. Tetsurou membiarkan Kei bermain, pelan-pelan berdiri dan meninggalkan sisi Kei untuk meletakkan tas Kei yang dibawanya ke dalam rak khusus di samping rak peralatan tulis.

Daichi menakar susu ke dalam cerek kecil dan menjerangnya di atas kompor yang tersedia pada dapur mini yang terletak di pojok kelas—tentunya jauh dan aman dari jangkauan anak-anak. Morisuke membersihkan gelas-gelas yang dibawa Tetsurou dan Daichi sebelumnya. Tetsurou mendekat, mengambil suplai biskuit susu dari dalam lemari dan juga piring-piring.

"Aku kaget. Kupikir Kei kenapa tiba-tiba saja menangis. Ternyata dia takut ditinggal sama Kuroo!" celetuk Morisuke sambil menata gelas.

Daichi berusaha menahan tawa. "Dia sudah lengket dengan Kuroo."

"Hahahaha. Kalian malah bergosip ya?"

"Hei, itu bukan gosip, itu kenyataan. Itu namanya f-a-k-t-a!" eja Morisuke lagi memberikan penekanan atas elakan Tetsurou.

Daichi mematikan kompor. Membuka tutup cerek, membiarkan uap panas mengudara dan berganti dengan udara ruangan, agar suhu susu yang dipanaskan kembali menjadi hangat dan siap disajikan pada anak-anak. Tetsurou selesai menyusun biskuit susu pada piring.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Kei secepat itu bergantung padaku. Padahal Yaku juga memerhatikan Kei, terlebih aku sendiri lebih banyak bermain bersama anak lain."

"Namanya juga anak-anak. Kalau sudah merasa cocok dan nyaman, maka ia akan mudah akrab dengan orang tersebut. Kebetulan ia lebih merasa nyaman denganmu ketimbang dengan Yaku. Jika saja tadi aku berada pada posisi Yaku, Kei juga pasti akan menangis. Sebab ia belum mengenal dan menerimaku semudah ia mengenal dan menerima kehadiranmu, Kuroo." Daichi mengutarakan pendapat sembari mulai menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas-gelas tersebut.

"Apalagi di kelas Sumire dan kelas Tsubaki. Anak-anak akan bertingkah seperti Kei jikalau _sensei_ yang sudah terbiasa berinteraksi dengan mereka tidak ada."

"Yah, aku maklum. Untung Suga dan Shimizu cekatan ya?"

"Nah, jangan lupakan Asahi dan Semi juga. Sudah siap kan? Ayo ajak mereka mencuci tangan dulu."

Ketiganya memanggil anak-anak yang masih asyik bermain. Anak-anak itu mengikuti ketiganya ke wastafel yang terletak di sebelah kamar mandi, sesaat setelah instruksi untuk mencuci tangan diberikan. Kei berlari mendapatkan Tetsurou. Tetsurou menggandeng tangan Kei yang menggengam erat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sekaligus. Perbedaan besar jemari mereka yang begitu kentara membuat Tetsurou tersenyum. Kei begitu kecil dan rapuh. Amat memerlukan perhatian, perlindungan juga kasih sayang yang sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tetsurou berjanji dalam hatinya akan membimbing dan mendidik Kei sama seperti anak-anak lain.

Dengan bantuan Daichi dan Morisuke, anak-anak pun selesai mencuci tangannya. Kei bersembunyi di belakang Tetsurou saat Morisuke akan memberinya sabun cair pencuci tangan. Tingkah Kei mengundang tawa ketiganya mengalun, berbaur di antara gemercik air keran yang mengalir membasuh tangan-tangan mungil anak-anak lain.

Selesai mencuci tangan, anak-anak mengeringkan tangan mereka dengan handuk masing-masing dibantu para sensei. Kei terdiam sejenak saat Tetsurou masih meladeni anak lain. Daichi mencoba menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mengeringkan tangannya, tapi Kei bergeser mendekati Tetsurou. Tetsurou terkekeh.

"Giliran Kei! Sini kita keringkan tangannya, Kei."

Kei menyerahkan handuk kecil berwarna biru muda itu pada Tetsurou. Tetsurou membantu Kei mengeringkan tangannya. Setelah kering mereka duduk melingkar di tengah-tengah ruangan berkarpet bulu imitasi itu. Daichi membagikan gelas-gelas berisi susu pada masing-masing anak. Morisuke membawakan piring-piring berisi biskuit susu ke tengah-tengah mereka. Kei melirik Tetsurou saat Daichi menawarkan susu yang dibawanya.

"Ambil, Kei. Diterima."

Kei mengangguk dan mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Daichi. "Macih," ujarnya pelan.

Daichi tersenyum. "Kembali kasih, Kei."

"Sudah dapat susunya semua?"

"Udah!" seru mereka serempak. Kei ikut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tetsurou, Morisuke dan Daichi mengecek ulang kalau-kalau ada anak yang terlewat belum dilayani. Setelah terkonfirmasi. Mereka pun duduk di antara anak-anak itu.

Mereka mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan mereka ke depan dada. Anak-anak serentak mengikuti, begitu pula Kei.

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun menikmati susu dan biskuit yang disediakan. Anak-anak menghabiskan susu berikut biskuit mereka dengan baik. Tetsurou dan Morisuke membereskan gelas-gelas yang telah dipakai sementara Daichi mengumpulkan piring-piring. Mereka meletakkan di meja dapur.

Beberapa anak terlihat menguap. Kei sendiri sudah mulai mengucek matanya. Morisuke kembali menginstruksikan pada anak-anak untuk menuju ke toilet dan secara bergantian memakai toilet. Kei ditemani oleh Tetsurou. Setelah mencuci tangan dan kaki mereka pun beranjak ke area untuk beristirahat yang berada di sebelah area bermain. Ranjang-ranjang mungil dengan seprai motif bunga untuk anak perempuan dan seprai motif binatang lucu untuk anak laki-laki menyapa anak-anak yang sudah kelelahan itu.

Mereka bersorak menuju ke ranjang yang mereka sukai masing-masing. Kei segera berlari menuju ranjang dengan seprai bermotif hewan-hewan masa purba yang dibuat lucu dan menarik. T-rex, triceratops dan brontosaurus yang terlukis di seprai amatlah lucu. Kei tertawa senang melihatnya. Anak-anak dibantu untuk menaiki ranjang mereka masing-masing.

Daichi membawakan selimut anak-anak. Morisuke mengatur pendingin udara agar berada pada suhu yang pas untuk anak-anak dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman. Tetsurou menyetel musik klasik dengan volume pelan. Sebentar saja, anak-anak itu telah berlayar ke pulau mimpi.

Daichi, Morisuke dan Tetsurou kembali ke kantor. Mereka mengawasi anak-anak yang terlelap melalui bantuan cctv dan monitor bayi.  
Di sisi lain, para Sensei lainnya juga telah kembali ke kantor untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Koushi yang menyambut mereka.

Ketiganya mengangguk. Mereka duduk di meja bundar yang berada di tengah-tengah kantor. Yukie dan Kaori membawakan teh dan menghidangkannya di hadapan Daichi, Tetsurou dan Morisuke.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Daichi pada Koushi yang membantu Yukie menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir-cangkir.

Koushi mengangguk. "Sebagian anak sudah dijemput orangtua mereka. Ada juga ibu-ibu yang sedang beristirahat bersama bayi mereka. Tugas kami sementara ini selesai," ujarnya riang.

"Aku rasanya jadi bersyukur dengan adanya tempat ini."

"Betul. Senang bisa membantu orangtua menjaga dan mendidik anak-anak mereka."

"Setuju."

Menjelang tengah hari para sensei dan staff pun beristirahat makan siang dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

ooOoOoOoo

Kei yang pertama bangun. Ia duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya lalu menguap lebar. Teman-temannya masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Kei menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjangnya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dengan linglung. Tampak jika ia masih belum benar-benar bangun. Langkahnya pun sedikit terhuyung.

"Kei?"

Kei menoleh. Mendapati Tetsurou mendekatinya. Kei berlari ke arah Tetsurou dan memeluknya.

"Uloo- _cei_ ," gumam Kei saat Tetsurou menggendongnya. Tangannya yang mungil menepuk-nepuk punggung Tetsurou. Tetsurou membawanya ke ruang tengah. Kei tidak mau duduk sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Morisuke menggoda Tetsurou karena hal itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian teman-teman Kei mulai bangun dan Morisuke membawa mereka untuk duduk berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah kelas mereka. Morisuke menarik sebuah buku bergambar besar dan beberapa buah buku dengan judul sama dari atas rak buku, lalu membagikannya pada anak-anak.

Anak-anak yang telah mengerti maksud Morisuke mulai membuka-buka lembaran buku. Kei celingukan tak mengerti. Tapi cover buku yang bergambar hewan-hewan zaman purba itu membuat netra cokelat Kei terpaku. Morisuke yang menyadari hal itu menyenggol Tetsurou yang masih membantunya membagikan buku. Binar takjub yang terpancar dari mata Kei membuat kedua sensei itu terkekeh.

“T-leks!”

Tetsurou mengulum senyum, Morisuke terpaksa berpura-pura batuk agar tak tertawa mendengar celotehan Kei.

Tetsurou duduk di dekat Kei, lalu mengusap pelan rambutnya. “Kei pintar sekali!” pujinya. Kei tersenyum, manis sekali. Membuat kedua orang dewasa yang berada di sana terpana.

Morisuke berdeham sebelum mulai membacakan isi buku tersebut. Anak-anak terlihat antusias meski raut wajah mereka seperti menampakkan ketidakmengertian. Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat hingga jarum jam pun menunjuk pukul tiga lebih tiga puluh sore. Waktunya anak-anak mandi dan bersiap untuk dijemput. Kali ini Kiyoko membantu memandikan dua orang anak perempuan. Mereka menggunakan kamar mandi di sebelah kiri, sementara anak laki-laki menggunakan kamar mandi di sebelahnya. Kamar mandi anak perempuan bagian dindingnya dicat warna peach dan dihiasi dengan gambar hewan ternak dan bebungaan. Sementara kamar mandi anak laki-laki dicat berwarna biru dan berhiaskan gambar ikan-ikan dan hewan laut lainnya juga karang dan rumput laut.

Anak-anak jadi bersemangat untuk mandi. Morisuke membantu mereka membuka baju sementara Tetsurou mengisi bak mandi. Keenam anak laki-laki yang mereka asuh, termasuk Kei, kini sudah bersiap di depan shower. Mereka membersihkan diri, Tetsurou dan Morisuke membantu mengeramasi rambut anak-anak. Setelah membilas tubuh dengan air, anak-anak pun berendam air hangat di dalam bak mandi. Morisuke memberikan peringatan agar mereka tak berendam terlalu lama. Anak-anak mematuhinya dengan berjalan keluar dari bak mandi dan memakai handuk masing-masing dibantu oleh Tetsurou. Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke ruang ganti. Anak-anak segera memakai pakaian milik mereka. Kei mendapat bantuan dari Tetsurou saat mengenakan celana. Morisuke mengumpulkan handuk-handuk mereka, memisahkannya saat dilipat dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas perlengkapan masing-masing anak. Tetsurou menggandeng Kei saat mereka kembali ke ruangan.

Satu per satu, anak-anak yang dititipkan mulai dijemput oleh orangtua masing-masing. Ada berbagai emosi yang terumbar. Tetsurou dan Morisuke tersenyum melihat setiap reaksi yang diberikan oleh anak-anak. Mereka menutup pintu setelah anak perempuan terakhir dijemput oleh orangtuanya. Kei masih melambaikan tangannya pada teman barunya itu hingga pintu bercat putih itu menutup sempurna.

“ _Cencei_ … papa mana?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat senyum di wajah Tetsurou dan Morisuke berubah. Mereka saling berpandangan, seolah lewat adu pandang itu mereka bisa saling bertelepati. Morisuke menggeleng saat Tetsurou membuka mulut. Tetsurou tahu mungkin pilihan membohongi Kei akan membuat Kei tak lagi mempercayainya. Tetsurou menggaruk rambutnya dan menghela napas. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan diri dengan Kei.

“Papa lagi kerja, Kei.”

Kei menundukkan kepala. Ia mengambil boneka dinosaurus yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu duduk untuk memangkunya. Tetsurou ikut duduk di samping Kei.

“ _Cencei_ … itu apa?” tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan.

Tetsurou tersenyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kei. “Itu gambar. Gambar apa itu Kei?”

Kedua alis Kei bertaut. “Puku-puku!” jawabnya lantang. Sontak membuat Tetsurou dan Morisuke tertawa.

“Kupu-kupu, Kei,” ralat Morisuke.

“Puku-puku!” ulang Kei setelahnya.

“Kupu-kuuuu….”

“Puku-puku!!!”

Morisuke mengangkat tangan. Tetsurou tergelak karenanya.

“Sudahlah Yaku-sensei. Pelan-pelan nanti juga Kei bisa. Tidak perlu terburu-buru bukan?”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu.”

Kei menguap.

“Kei bosan ya? Mau belajar menggambar lagi?” tanya Tetsurou sambil mengangkat spidol besar.

Mata Kei berbinar. “Mau!”

Kei menarik tangan Tetsurou dan mengajaknya ke arah papan tulis. Tak lama setelah papan tulis kembali dihiasi dengan coretan abstrak Kei, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Morisuke beranjak dan membuka pintu.

“Oh, silakan masuk!”

Kei tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Morisuke. Ia berhenti menggambar seketika dan menoleh pada Tetsurou. Tetsurou tersenyum.

“Keeeiii~” panggil Morisuke, “coba lihat siapa yang datang?” Pintu kelas di buka lebar-lebar.

Kei berlari menyonsong sosok itu. “Papa!!!”

Kei menerjang Ittetsu, memeluknya erat. Itetsu tertawa kecil, di belakangnya Akiteru muncul dan ikut memeluk Kei.

“ _Niihan_!”

“Ayo pulang, Kei!” ajak Akiteru.

Kei mengangguk kencang. Lalu ia menoleh pada Tetsurou dan Morisuke.

“Beri salam sama _sensei_ , Kei.”

“Dadah _cencei_!” Kedua tangan mungil itu melambai.

Tetsurou dan Morisuke balas melambai. Kei pergi bersama Akiteru. Ittetsu menghampiri Tetsurou dan Morisuke.

“ _Sensei_ , apa Kei merepotkan kalian? Apakah dia rewel?”

Tetsurou terkekeh. “Sebaliknya, Ittetsu-san. Dia sangat pintar. Dia masih belum berani bermain dengan teman-temannya, tapi itu hanya memerlukan sedikit waktu. Daya adaptasi Kei lumayan bagus, jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Benarkah? Syukurlah…. Dia agak manja sih, maklum si bungsu.”

“Kami sangat memahami hal itu, Ittetsu-san. Wajar kok. Anak-anak seusia Kei memang bertingkah seperti demikian. Hanya saja, kita memang perlu memberikan arahan dan bimbingan yang benar, dan mereka pasti bisa menjadi anak yang mandiri,” jawab Morisuke kemudian.

Ittetsu tersenyum. “Terima kasih ya, Kuroo- _sensei_ , Yaku- _sensei_.”

“Sama-sama Ittetsu-san,” ujar keduanya serempak.

“Kalau begitu kami permisi.”

“Ya, silakan.”

Mereka mengantarkan Ittetsu hingga ke depan sekolah. Dari pelataran, terlihat Akiteru dan Kei tengah bercengkerama dengan Keishin di dalam mobil yang diparkir di luar pagar. Menunggu Ittetsu menghampiri mereka. Keishin bertukar gestur sapa dengan Tetsurou dan Morisuke, saat ketiganya bertemu pandang. Dengan anggukkan singkat, keempatnya mohon pamit.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai melaju meninggalkan kompleks sekolah itu, kaca jendela samping mobil terbuka. Dari dalamnya Kei berteriak kencang seraya melambaikan tangannya kembali.

“Dadah _cencei_!!!”

Gestur itu membuat Tetsurou dan Morisuke refleks tergelak. Mereka membalas juga dengan melambaikan tangan. Lalu kaca jendela kembali ditutup dan mobil itu pun meninggalkan kawasan tersebut.

“Tahun ini kita mendapatkan murid baru yang menarik ya, Kuroo- _sensei_.”

Kuroo tersenyum. “Ya. Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu besok. Anak-anak baru itu pasti akan membuat banyak cerita.”

ooOoOoOoo

Tetsurou merenggangkan tangannya. Lalu menguap lebar. Netra hitam jelaga itu melirik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jarum pendek dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada masing-masing angka sepuluh dan enam. Netranya kembali bergulir menekuni lembar catatan yang telah dipenuhi coretan tangannya. Tetsurou tersenyum saat membaca kembali catatannya.

“Aku benar-benar nggak sabar menantikan hari esok. Haahh … apalagi ya yang akan anak-anak itu lakukan? Tingkah apalagi yang akan mereka perlihatkan ya?” Tetsurou bergumam lirih. “Kei benar-benar anak yang lucu. Semoga aku bisa menjadi sensei yang pantas untuknya.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Semoga tidak disalahpahami, karena sejujurnya ini ditulis bukan untuk mengangkat tema tabu (pedofilia), tapi hubungan seorang guru dan muridnya di sekolah PAUD merangkap day's care. Mungkin ada faktanya yang keliru dan berbeda jauh, untuk itu rexa mohon maaf.
> 
> Dan untuk selanjutnya teman-teman bisa memberikan kritik dan saran agar rexa dapat memperbaiki kekeliruan yang mungkin terjadi.  
> Terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu dan di fic-fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
